The Twilight Tribe revised
by ZukoKrazy
Summary: A girl. A powerful bender. A boy. A destiny. R&R. My other one got deleted, so here's the new one!
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Tribe

Chapter 1

One lovely spring day, 16-year-old Twilight was sweeping the floor of her rented apartment when there was a knock at her door. She frowned. She usually didn't have visitors this early. But then again she usually didn't have visitors at all. When she opened her door, she found her three closest friends standing in her doorway.

"Sokka! Aang! Katara! How are you? Come in! Come in," she said excitedly.

"We have something to tell you," Katara said gravely.

"Well, let us discuss it over some tea," Twilight said in response.

Once they had gotten the tea, Aang said, "This is really good tea."

"Thanks," said Twilight.

"Zuko's ship has been spotted a few miles out from shore, so you must pack you're things quickly," Sokka said.

Being the last of her tribe, the Dusk Tribe, Twilight traveled with the other three. Even though they were the kindest people she had ever met she felt strangely out of place. For instance she was the only one amongst them (and the world) who controlled storms. She could bend every last part of it from the lighting to the winds. She could also separate these powers out so she could take the winds and bend them. She could take the rain and bend that even if there was no storm around. She would take the water out of the clouds.

"Ok, I'll go pack now."

Twilight was just about finished packing when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Twilight, puzzled to have even more visitors.

She opened the door to find herself face-to-face with the banished Prince Zuko himself.

XXX

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. It's just my other story was deleted and so I have to type it over. All of it. Again.

Review and make my day happy, please?

-ZukoKrazy


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Tribe

Chapter 2

Twilight gasped. She slammed the door and started running towards the kitchen.

"Aang! Sokka! Ka-…" she shouted.

The door banged open and Zuko ran after Twilight. He ran up to her, grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her. Twilight saw colors explode before her eyes and knew that Prince Zuko had broken her left arm.

So she swung around and blasted Zuko with lightning. He cried out and in shock let go of her. He kneeled then fell facedown onto the ground. She had knocked him out but he wouldn't be out for long.

She ran into the kitchen. What she saw surprised her. The kitchen was empty. She felt hurt, even betrayed, that her friends had left without her. Then on the table she spotted a napkin with a note on it.

Twilight-

We have gone to get Momo and Appa. Meet us down by the stream.

-The Gang

Twilight heard Prince Zuko stirring in the hallway. She shoved the note inside her pocket, grabbed her pack, and ran to the front door since there was no other way out.

For the third time this morning she was surprised at what she saw in the hallway. Nothing. She ran to the door for she knew she had to get out fast because Zuko was somewhere inside.

Suddenly Zuko jumped out of a closet and tackled her.

"You're not going anywhere," he said menacingly.

"No! I- LET ME GO!" she shrieked.

She blasted him with yet another blast of lightning and ran. She ran to the stream where Katara, Sokka, and Aang where. She jumped onto Appa and they flew off.

Little did they know that Prince Zuko was hanging on to Appa's tail…

XXX

2-27-06

I know that these chapters are extremely short. I will try to update soon.

Tell me if it sucks or not!

-ZK


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in like for freakin' ever. My brother has like claimed the computer as his which is really mean, and then it stopped working and I am just getting back on today. So sorry.

ON WITH THE STORY!

XXX

Twilight screamed in pain. Sokka winced but continued on with putting on her cast. They had landed a while back and now they were focusing on giving Twilight some herbs for her pain.

"There, I'm done," Sokka declared.

Appa started groaning and whipping his tail around.

"Appa? What is it boy?" Aang asked, worried.

Aang went over to Appa's tail to see what was the matter and found…nothing.

"Katara, I think Appa has lost it," Aang stated.

"Did he ever have it?" Sokka asked, chuckling.

Appa sneezed on him.

"APPA!" Sokka screamed.

XXX

Meanwhile, Zuko had crawled onto Appa's saddle and was getting ready for an attack. First he would tie up the two water tribe peasants, and then he would go after the Avatar.

He would need some reinforcement. He scrambled down and ran towards the nearest village, which he knew had Fire Nation soldiers in it.

XXX

Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Twilight were eating dinner when she heard it. Footsteps. Many footsteps. She bolted upright.

"I think someone…no MANY someones are coming. RUN!" Twilight yelled.

The other three scrambled up and ran towards Appa. Then they came. There were at least fifty. Most were on foot, one or two mounted. Sokka drew his boomerang and the other three got into position.

A spear was thrown and the battle began.

XXX

THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!

Special thanks to:

Nori12 

_Guess_

_Kayko15_

_JustPlainPeachy_

_ILUVfire_

XXX

Time to take a poll. Who should Twilight end up with?

Zuko

Sokka

New character

Please review and respond.

-ZukoKrazy

3-18-06

Ok peoples. There are the first three chapters of the story that I had already written. I just need to get some ideas from you guys to continue.

I know these chapters are very short, and I will try to make them longer in the future. Please review!

-ZK


End file.
